Harmonic and Apocalyptic Dragon Slayers
by Finalangel509
Summary: Twins trained with different powers but still have a strong sibling bond. Can one stay in the light for fall to the lust of killing Dragons and his sister. When Sabortooths twin Dragon Slayers meet them, Will the siblings be torn apart and their bond broken? StingXOCXRogue
1. Chapter 1

A young woman walked down the forest path as her long brown hair flowed behind her as she walked.  
Forest green eyes watched everything and glowed in the sun light.  
"Roxi! Where are you?!" A girl's voice asked throughout the forest as she saw a black and white blur flying around.  
"Aurora I'm over here…"Roxi said to the young exceed as she landed on her friends head.  
"Where's…Devon he isn't at the training grounds today." Aurora said to her as they walked down the forest path.  
"He was but he wanted to meet Ayame…he said something about a date…then ran off." Roxi said to her as they saw a town and a few groups heading towards town.

Flashback

A young girl and boy saw a man fighting a black dragon.  
"Roxi! Come on we got to calm him down and get that man away from him!" Devon said to his sister as they ran and the boys eyes turned purple as he smirked as he punched the dragon.  
"Don't piss him off Devon! "Roxi said to him as she ran over to the man.  
"What…are you kids doing…?" The man asked her as she smiled.  
"We told you to not anger him…my brother is his…student…it's a long story…"Roxi said to the man as she saw her brother crash into some boulders and she stood up as she glowed and softly sang as the dragon reached for her then stopped.  
'Stop…he never wanted this to happen…calm down Acnologia…' Roxi said to him in his mind as he watched her as she slowly stopped singing.  
They watched the dragon fly off as the man looked at her.  
"Little one…what's your name?" The man asked her.  
"You first old man." Roxi said to him as she smiled.  
"Gildarts Clive…"Gildarts said to her as she smiled.  
"I'm Roxi…Roxi Twilightfang and that's my brother Devon." Roxi said to him causing him to stare at her in shock.  
'This…is the new Harmony Dragon Slayer that must mean…that her brother is…' Gildarts thought in his head as the siblings smiled at him.

End Flashback

Natsu and Lucy wandered around the town as they walked into the plaza and saw other guilds already there. "What did Gildarts tell Master…and why are there so many guilds here…" Lucy said softly as Wendy ran over to her.  
"A Lady told me someone will come into the town…with Laxus and an Exceed…"Wendy said to her as Happy flew over to them.  
"There are two more cats here! Just like me!" Happy said in a very cheery mood.

An hour later they heard fighting and saw Laxus fighting with a girl about their age with brown hair that went to her mid back with blond highlights.  
She wore black baggy pants and a blue tank top as she landed on the statue in the middle of town.  
"I must say you are stronger than 7 years ago…and more womanly than ever!" Laxus said to the girl as she smirked.  
"And you still look like an old man…Laxus-kun." The girl said smiling at him.  
Sting and Rogue watched the two fight. "I smell…a dragon on her…"Rogue said to them as they watched and two exceeds landed on the table near them.  
"Already…geez…Roxi doesn't waste time fighting with her old friend." The girl Exceed said to the black one.  
Natsu watched as the girl kicked Laxus into a building and she took a familiar stance.  
"Harmonic Dragon Roar!" Roxi said as she bursted a large amount of white with gold at the older Dragon slayer who jumped out of the way.  
"You're a Dragon Slayer!" Laxus asked her shocked.  
Roxi smirked.  
"She's worse than Devon…"Scorch said to Aurora and they saw Roxi land near them smiling.  
"I guess we can stop…before my aunt finds out…"Roxi said to him as she smiled.  
Laxus smiled. "You owe me a date kid…remember?" Laxus said to her causing her to stick her tongue out at him.  
"Nah…you might have been my type when I was younger…but your too old for me…Lightening." Roxi said to him causing Natsu and Lucy to run over to them.  
Aurora landed on Roxi's head. "Don't overdo it Roxi-san…"Aurora said to her as Sting and Rogue walked over to them.  
"You're a Dragon slayer huh…which one?" Sting asked her as he smirked at her.  
"Harmonica…and stop trying to figure me out…pervert." Roxi said to him as she felt two paws down on her leg tugging on it.  
Roxi looked down and saw two cats one of them wearing a pink frog costume.  
"You need to show them respect." The brown cat said to her.  
"Fro doesn't think so." The other cat said to her.  
"I only respect those that earn it…and the only one of them I respect is the shadow Dragon slayer." Roxi said as she started to walk off.  
Rogue blinked as Sting chuckled. "She is very feisty…"Sting whispered.  
"I wouldn't…her brother will kill you if you're tried something on his little sister…"Laxus said to them as they saw someone walk over to Roxi as they walked off and their exceeds flew to them and landed on their heads.  
"That's Devon…her twin brother…and another Dragon slayer…don't get on his bad side…" Laxus said as Natsu had this look on his face.  
"I want to fight them!" Natsu said to them.

Later that night the guilds sat with the Mayor in city hall. "Gildarts I thought you said only your guild would be here." The mayor said as he rubbed his beard.  
"Sorry…" Gildarts said to him.  
"Father maybe we should tell them about why…"A young woman said as her red hair went to her waist.  
"Ayame…stop sneaking up on me…weren't you on your date with Devon?" The mayor asked his daughter as she smiled.  
"Yes but he said he had to train with his sister again…"Ayame said to him as they felt the ground shake hard.  
The mayor sighed. "Again…hope they aren't destroying my town again…"The mayor said to her as the guilds stared at each other in shock.  
The fairy tail guild saw Laxus walk outside where he saw two figures fighting in the sky.

Roxi landed on a building as she looked around.  
"Shit…where did he go…"Roxi whispered as she sniffed the air.  
She heard a growl behind her and saw a boy with black hair pulled back into a ponytail with blue highlights smirked at her as his soft blue eyes shined with mischief.  
"I think I am faster than you sis…"Devon said to her with a smirk as she jumped down from the building as her brother said something and black with blue blasts of light came flying at her as she ran towards city hall and saw the pond.  
The guilds ran outside as they saw Roxi dive into the water as the blasts followed her and the pond exploded.  
"Their…so powerful…"Lucy said softly as Roxi jumped out of the water and both siblings glowed.  
"Harmonic Dragon Roar!" Roxi screamed.  
"Apocalyptic Dragon Roar!" Devon roared as both attacks collided and hit the buildings around them.  
All the guilds stared in shock.  
"Harmonic…and Apocalyptic Dragon Slayers! How!" Natsu and Gajeel screamed as both siblings landed breathing hard.  
Both Exceeds flew over to their partners and landed near them as the other Dragon Slayers ran over to them.

Roxi helped bandaged her brother and she giggled as he flinched.  
"I hate you…and why did you hit me so damn hard…"Devon asked his sister.  
"You punched Sting…why did you do that anyway…"Roxi asked him.

Flashback

"Hey…Roxi was it…how about you hang out with us for a while…"Sting asked her.  
Devon walked over to them as Roxi blushed softly and yelped when a fist collide with Stings face and she kicked her brother as she helped sting up. "Devon! What the hell is wrong with you! "Roxi screamed at him as Sting held his nose.  
Devon snorted as he walked off towards a big house as Roxi walked to the house with the twin dragon slayers.

End Flashback

Sting lay on the couch with an ice pack on his nose. "That felt worse than running into an iron wall…"Sting groaned as Rogue watched Roxi treating her brother's wounds.  
"They seem close…"Rogue said to his partner as a woman walked over to them with long blonde hair and soft purple eyes.  
"Because they lost their parents…when they were in training…to be dragon slayers…"The woman said to them.

I don't own anything but the ocs and the weird locations…that aren't in the show please tell me how it is and if you have ideas tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxi finished treating her brother and walked into the kitchen as Rogue and Sting looked at the woman as they saw Devon follow his sister.  
"Sorry about him…He gets a bit protective over his sister…"The woman said to them.  
"Who are you old lady?" Sting asked her only for Rogue to glare at him.  
"I'm their aunt…Runa Twilightfang…"Runa said to them as they smelled some food being cooked. "They are Dragon Slayers but it's hard for her brother to control it…that's why he doesn't leave her side…"Runa saw smoke coming from the kitchen.  
"Devon! Don't eat that you ass!" Roxi growled as she kicked him out of the kitchen and he crashed into a wall.  
The door opened and they saw Laxus walk in and blinked at them.  
"She's in the kitchen…beware her wrath…"Runa said to him as he walked into the kitchen.

Roxi threw away the burnt food and softly hummed as she cooked.  
"You know it's rude to watch someone…"Roxi said to the blonde.  
"Yeah…why does it smell like burned food?" Laxus asked her.  
"Brother…"Roxi said to him as she handed him some plates. "Can you set the table?" Roxi glanced at him.  
Laxus blushed a bit and took the plates from her. "You know why we and other guilds are here huh…" Laxus said to her as she yawned and cooked.

Devon changed into a black shirt and saw the twin dragon slayers staring at him.  
"You're curious why me and her fight…its cause we want to be strong…to avenge our parents…"Devon said to them as he walked outside and yelped. "A-Ayame!" Devon blinked at his girlfriend.  
Runa laughed. "And that's why Ayame is the only one that keeps him calm besides his sister." Runa said to them.  
"I smelled Roxi's cooking and was wondering if I could eat too?" Ayame asked her.  
"Ask Roxi…she is in a bad mood…"Runa said as they heard a loud crash and saw Laxus covering Roxi from the broken glass as she blinked and watched the older dragon slayer run outside as the others walked into the kitchen.  
"That was Fairy tail's male dragon slayers…they been arguing about who's going to fight you two. "Ayame said to them.  
Roxi and Devon blinked as they looked at each other. "Um…dinner is ready…"Roxi said to them as she got up and set the food on the table.  
Ayame helped Roxi as the twin dragon slayers watched her.  
Roxi wore a black t-shirt with jean shorts and sandals.  
"Wait did you make?" Ayame asked her friend.  
"Yes you know I like making sweets plus I had two exceeds giving me the sad look…besides mine and my brothers…"Roxi said as they both giggled as they sat down.

After dinner Rogue helped Roxi clean and put up the dishes as Sting ate some cheesecake.  
"This is the best cheese cake I have ever eaten!" Sting said to her with a weird look on his face.  
Roxi blushed. "Thanks…"Roxi said as she heard giggling outside as she saw Devon and Ayame sitting under a tree talking.  
Roxi walked over to the door. "Want to stay here? Or at the hotel?" Roxi asked them.  
Sting and Rogue looked at her. "Sure if you have some rooms for us." Sting said to her as she softly smiled and nodded.  
"Come on…"Roxi walked off towards the living room.  
The twin dragon slayers followed her upstairs.  
"So wait…your best friend is dating your brother…but you look upset when you saw them." Sting said to her.  
"I rather not talk about it…"Roxi said as she walked to a door. "This is the only room left…it has two beds hope you guys don't mind sharing a room." Roxi walked off as Aurora and Scorch flew to her and landed on her shoulder and head.

Sting rubbed his arm as he looked away. "Give me a break Rogue I was curious about her dating life." Sting said to his friend.  
"I wouldn't butt into her life…she is very strong…"Rogue said as Frosch sat next to him.  
"Fro likes her she's nice." Frosch said to them as Rogue softly smiled at him.  
Rogue smiled as they heard the shower turn on next door to their room.  
"And she makes really good fish." Lector said to them as Frosch nodded.

Roxi's Dream  
_Roxi and Devon ran towards their house after hearing a loud roar and Harmonica followed them in the air.  
"That was Acnologia…"Roxi said to her brother as they ran towards a burning smell. "Mom! Dad!"  
Roxi and Devon saw their parents fighting the Dragon King.  
The twins ran towards the battle as their mother turned around. "What are you two doing here?" Chloe growled at them as she was in her Dragon Force form.  
"We wanted to help mom." Devon said to her as Roxi nodded while Harmonica attacked Acnologia.  
"We told you both to stay in the Hikari forest!" Ryuu said to them as they walked over to their kids.  
"Dad you need our help…please I am the only one he talks to…"Roxi said to them causing them to blink.  
"Y-you're kidding…he usually never talks to humans…"Chloe said to her as she walked over to her daughter.  
"Yeah he almost killed me…so she stood in front of him and talk to him as he stopped his attack…it was really weird…"Devon said to them as the Older Dragon Slayers looked at each other.  
"Roxi…Devon…"Chloe and Ryuu said as they hugged the young kids as they looked at their parents in total confusion.  
Harmonica landed near them.  
"You two better think of something fast I don't know how my magic will hold on him…"Harmonica said to the Dragon Slayers.  
"Harmonica…can you teach Roxi…everything…and show Devon where Acnologia trained before…he changed." Chloe asked her friend.  
"Yes…"Harmonica said to her old friend as she smiled softly.  
Roxi hugged her mother with tears going down her face. "No…mom…you guys can't leave us…"Roxi said to her mother as both parents hugged their kids.  
Roxi and Devon gasped in pain. "Mommy…"  
Roxi felt her mother punch her in the stomach as she fell to the ground as they heard a roar and saw Acnologia landed near them and reached for the two female dragon slayers.  
Ryuu punched his son in the stomach as both kids fell to the ground in pain.  
"We are really sorry…"Ryuu said to them as his eyes glowed along with his body.  
"Harmonica…keep them safe…"Chloe said as she ran at the Black Dragon with her husband._

An hour later Roxi and Devon woke up in a cave. "Mom…" Roxi groaned as she sat up and looked around.  
Devon helped her stand as they walked outside and saw two large eggs. "What are these…?" Devon asked his sister.  
"Weird giant eggs." Roxi said as she walked over to the eggs with her brother.  
One egg had blue marks on it while the other had black.  
Both eggs glowed as Devon stood in front of his sister protectively.  
When the light died down they saw two cat like figures.  
"Cats?" Roxi and Devon said to each other.   
_The black and white one opened her eyes. "Huh…"the girl cat said softly.  
"Where…"The boy cat said to them.  
"A boy and girl cat…"Devon said to her as they slowly walked closer.  
Both cats looked up.  
"Um…Hi." The girl cat said to them.  
"Hi…I'm Roxi and this is Devon my brother." Roxi said to them.  
"I'm Aurora and this my brother Scorch." Aurora said to them as both sides smiled.  
The human and cat siblings smiled at each other as they started to talk to each other and laughed at each other._

The next morning, the entire house smelled like food as Sting and Rogue walked down stairs fully dressed with their exceed companions.  
"Man…that smells really good" Sting said as they saw Runa in the kitchen cooking and the other Exceeds sitting on the counter.  
"Where are Roxi and Devon?" Lector asked Aurora as she nibbled on some fish.  
"I'm shocked you guys didn't hear the crash this morning…"Scorch said to them as they blinked.  
"Well…The fire and iron Dragon slayers attacked them this morning…after Roxi went to check on the garden this morning and Devon was with her." Aurora said to them as they felt the ground shake under them.  
Runa set the food on the table. "Eat up boys…before those four destroy the town…"Runa said to them.

Roxi hide behind a tree as Natsu and Gajeel sniffed the air. "Her scent is everywhere…and her brother just…vanished…"Gajeel said to his partner as they felt a very strong magical pressure.  
A fast shadow hit Natsu as a golden flash blasted Gajeel. "Apocalyptic Dragon Claws!"Devon said as his eyes glowed blue as they saw very faint dark blue feathers fall around them with golden feathers.  
"Harmonic Dragon Roar!" Roxi roared as it blasted the two dragon slayers deeper into the forest.  
Roxi giggled. "We haven't had this much fun since we were kids…" Roxi said to her brother as he smirked.  
"Yeah…Look…I'm sorry Roxi…"Devon said to her as he sat on a rock next to her.  
"Its fine…"Roxi said to him as she softly smiled.  
"What now…think we should go after them and end this? I know you been itching to fight those other dragon slayers." Devon said to her as she softly blushed.  
"Heck yes wait…were you serious about what you said earlier about Ayame?" Roxi asked him as they walked through the forest together while in their Dragon force forms.  
"Yes…but I need to ask her…" Devon said to her as they sniffed the air.

Rogue and Sting walked around the town.  
"Did you hear? Roxi and Devon are fighting those fairy tail Dragon slayers…" An older woman said to a shop owner.  
"As long as Roxi is with Devon he won't lose control…like last time…" The shop owner said to her as they heard two loud roars and saw half of the forest gone and Ayame running towards the forest.  
"Miss Ayame! Was that their…Unison Raid?" A woman asked her as the young girl stopped.  
"Yes…"Ayame said as the members of Fairy tail ran after her towards the forest.

Roxi walked towards the town with her brother on her shoulder. "You…moron…"Roxi whispered as werewolves followed the twins.  
The werewolves carried Natsu and Gajeel towards the town.  
Devon groaned as he felt his magic slowly come back to him. "Sorry…Guess I over did it huh…"Devon said to her as his wounds healed.  
"Yes…their fine…just unconscious…I think they will wake up with some food…"Roxi said to him with a smile as they saw Ayame and the fairy tail guild running towards them.  
"Thank god!" Ayame cried as she ran to Devon as he smile and hugged her when she got closer.  
"Sorry…about worrying you…"Devon said to her then yelped as he held his cheek.  
"That's for scaring me!" Ayame said to him as he softly blushed.  
Roxi softly smiled as she yelped as two exceeds hugged her.  
"Roxi-san!" Aurora and Scorch cried as she hugged them back and felt little paws on her legs and saw Lector and Frosch looking at her with a cute cat look.  
"Maybe we should call you the cat charmer Roxi." Lucy said to her as everyone laughed.

Roxi walked out of the dressing room wearing black shorts and a dark blue shirt with black small heel boots.  
Devon looked up at her with a smile as he wore jeans and a black shirt with his insignia on the back of his shirt with combat boots.  
"Ready? Runa said to head to the café…seems like Sabortooth wants to talk to us…I think their twin dragon slayers want to talk to you though…but I will go in case you need my help." Devon said to her.  
Roxi smiled as they walked out with their exceeds following them.

Jiemma sat in a chair at the local café with half of his guild around him as Rogue and Sting ate as they saw the two dragon slayers enter the café.  
"They look just like their parents…"Jiemma whispered as his daughter glanced at him while everyone watched the twin Dragon Slayers sat down at the table with the older man.  
"You wanted to talk to us?" Roxi asked him as they felt everyone watching them.  
"Yes…I want…you both to join Sabortooth." Jiemma said to them as Devon felt the room get tense.  
"Aurora…Scorch…find Lucy and Natsu…"Roxi said as the two Dragon slayers blocked the attack from the white and shadow dragon slayers.  
"This is like watching them fighting themselves. "Orga said to them.  
"Yes…but those two have something our dragon slayers don't have…"Jiemma said to them causing everyone to stare at their leader. "They lost everything…to her brother's dragon…The Dragon King…"  
"Your right…but there is a reason why he attacked the Twilightfang family…"A voice said to them as they saw the Mayor with his daughter. "It's about the Dragon King Festival."  
Roxi and Devon softly glowed as they kicked Rogue and Sting through a wall and smirked.  
"What do you mean…"Minerva asked him as they watched the fight.  
"It's an old legend…you see before he became a dragon…he was in love with Harmonica…she found a way to become a dragon…but she loved another…which made…Acnologia want…any woman with Harmonica's magic and scent to be his." The mayor said to them.  
"Wait that sounds like that story…about a woman with the power to calm anyone…man or beast…The last one to train under Harmonica was a woman named…Chloe Twilightfang…" Rufus said to them as everyone looked at him in shock.  
"Yes…Their mother…and all her power…along with her husband's powers went to their kids…"The mayor said to them as he sat down.  
"But why anyone with Harmonica's powers?" Rufus asked him.  
"Anything that will cause the destruction of the world…will attract its source…The Dragon King…that's why he is searching for Roxi…Chloe's only daughter…"The mayor said to them.

Roxi dodged Stings and Rogue's attack as she felt her brother powering up.  
"Devon! Hurry up!" Roxi said to her brother while jumping out of the way of the White Dragon Roar. "Damn…you guys are strong." Roxi smirked as she jumped into the air.  
"Apocalyptic Seeker Blast!" Devon roared as multiple blasts chased after the twin Dragon slayers.  
Roxi ran towards the forest. "Devon! I will meet you at the training grounds!" Roxi said to her brother as they ran off in different directions.

Roxi hide behind some bushes. 'Hurry up Devon…I don't know how long I can keep them away…' Roxi thought to herself.  
Roxi jumped out of the way as Rogue lunged at her from the shadows and saw a bright light.  
"Holy Ray!" Sting roared as the blinding light followed Roxi as she smiled in mid-air.  
"Man you guys are weak." Roxi mocked them as she giggled at them while Stings attack almost hit Rogue.  
"Sting! Aim at her not me!" Rogue growled at him.  
"Harmony Drive" Roxi whispered as she glowed and ran off deeper into the forest. "Catch me if you can boys…and I will join Sabortooth!"  
Both Dragon Slayers looked at her in shock then at each other and nodded.

__


End file.
